Renesmeé
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Es un Fic hecho desde el punto de vista de uno de los personajes nuevos del libro, esta hecho totalmente en base a Breaking Down!
1. Llegando al mundo

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece.**

* * *

**Advertencia:****Este Fic, contiene demasiados Spoilers de Breaking Down (Amanecer), esta escrito desde el punto de vista de uno de los nuevos personajes del libro, asi que si no quieres enterarte antes de tiempo... No leas.**

RenesmeéPOV

Que es esto? Se supone que debe suceder así? Porque hay tanta sangre? Ella esta bien? Mil preguntas se amotinaban en mi cabeza, la confusión estaba haciendo un acto total de presencia dejando mi mente nublada, no entendía nada y una sombra cegadora se cernía sobre la mujer que yacía casi inerte en una camilla, de pronto su voz resonó por encima de cualquier sonido, ella estaba viva… por un segundo sonreí y recordé como respirar, estaba a salvo, no todo estaba perdido.

-"Déjame…Dámela." –su voz sonaba como música para mis oídos, tanto tiempo esperando conocerla y al fin podría verla con mis propios ojos y disculparme por todo el daño in intencionado que le había causado, no quería que ella me odiara. Su piel hizo contacto conmigo haciéndome sentir amada, pero aun así temía que ella no me perdonara, la había lastimado tanto y lucia tan débil.

-"Renes… mee. Tan… hermosa."-susurro apenas pero mi rostro se ilumino y una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento apareció en mis labios haciéndola participe de mi felicidad; mi madre pensaba que era hermosa, esa era la mejor noticia del mundo.

Ella estaba cubierta en un liquido rojo que emanaba de todos lados haciendo que mi garganta quemara tenue pero insistentemente, ese olor despertaba mis instintos y mi sed; Mi intención no era lastimarla mas, no quería dañarla… pero no pude controlarme fueron unos segundos de distracción mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su frió cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mis pequeños pero afilados dientes desgarraban la fina piel de su pecho abriéndole una pequeña pero sangrante herida.

-"No, Renesmee," –La voz angelical de mi padre me despertó del leve trance en el que me encontraba, sabia que eso no estaba bien, quería disculparme con ella, pero algo sucedía, sus ojos ya no brillaban, estaba aun mas pálida y fría que antes…. Y era mi culpa.

La desesperación comenzó a hacerse tangible en el ambiente, todo parecía horriblemente devastador, pero una nueva intrusión en la habitación me saco de ahí antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar mostrar mi arrepentimiento.

La mujer que me alejo de ahí contuvo mi llanto y me dio palabras de consuelo, pero yo no estaba tranquila, necesitaba verla, saber que ella estaría bien, que no me odiaba, la mujer me alimentaba meciéndome para alejar los malos recuerdos de mi frágil mente cuando lo sentí; su presencia me era realmente familiar, yo lo estaba esperando desde antes de nacer, sabia que el me protegería de cualquier mal.

Su mirada demostraba odio puro, pero el no me dañaría, lo sabia…. El y yo éramos parecidos, lo había sentido aun dentro del vientre de mi madre. Jacob, lo reconocí de inmediato, era casi como lo había imaginado. Sonreí ampliamente a la criatura que me observaba desde una distancia prudente, de nuevo su mirada cambio y se torno en el mas puro sentimiento que había visto o sentido en mi corta existencia, el me amaba y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso.

* * *

**NA: Pues este fic lo estoy escribiendo porq recien termine de leer Amanecer y creo que para mi gusto falta la parte donde Nessie cuente su version de lo que paso, porque ella estuvo ahi y tiene derecho xD jaja!! Bueno, ya saben que hacer... comentarios o algo solo denle Go.**


	2. Jacob

Se acerco a la mujer que me sostenía, creí haber escuchado varias veces que su nombre era Rosalie, la miro confundido posando sus dulces ojos momentáneamente en la rubia, para instantáneamente regresar su mirada a los míos, era como si no pudiéramos dejar de vernos, como si el mundo hubiera parado de girar, yo podía sentirlo y el lo gritaba por cada uno de sus poros. Amor.

-No puede ser, esto no puede estar sucediendo, no esa cosa –su voz sonaba terriblemente desconcertada y su dedo no paraba de señalarme, algo no le gustaba de mí y creía tener una ligera idea de que era.

-Que demonios te pasa perro? –pregunto la rubia mas que molesta, Jacob no dejaba de gritar, su rostro era gracioso pero supuse que no le agradaría la idea de que me riera de sus facciones deformadas por el miedo y la confusión… eso no seria amable y lo que menos quería era que me odiara.

-No, no puede….-interrumpí sus palabras mientras tocaba su rostro, quería transmitirle lo importante que era para mi el hecho de que estuviera ahí para mi madre, no la había dejado sola, ni se había rendido cuando el brillo de sus ojos se apago dando paso a la oscuridad. Puse todos mis sentimientos en ese pequeño toque que lo hizo estremecerse, sonreí de nuevo para demostrarle que no le temía.

-Porque miras a la niña así? Deja de verla, quita tus asquerosos ojos de Renesmeé… Fido, deja de verla así antes de que llame a Emmett y te hagamos croqueta –Rosalie lo miraba con los ojos fijos y amenazantes.

-Es hermosa y me quiere –rompí el contacto que tenia con Jacob cuando Rosalie retrocedío un par de pasos alejándome de el.

-Claro que no te quiere, es una bebe… te ve como el perro que quiere adoptar –gire mi vista hacia la mujer que me sostenía entre sus brazos y la toque para que comprendiera, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de que comenzara a gritar.

-No, no, no!! Tu y ella?? Noo, te mantendrás alejado así tenga que ponerte una correa, un bozal y atarte al patio trasero –guardo silencio unos instantes antes de comenzar a gritar de nuevo, en menos de 3 segundos una pequeña joven llegaba hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

-Alice, yo… la cosa esa que tiene en brazos la rubia –musito levemente Jacob mientras miraba a la joven de pelo corto con un brillo especial en los ojos, como si tratara de que con esa información ella comprendiera de que se trataba todo, pero ni siquiera yo entendía cual era el problema y porque el seguía llamándome cosa.

-Puedes dejar de llamarle cosa? ella tiene nombre y es Renesmeé -Jacob asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Ella, el monstruo que tiene la rubia en brazos…. Ella es, perfecta –mire a Alice en busca de alguna explicación racional al hecho de que alguien te llame monstruo para 2 segundos después decir que eres perfecta, pero al parecer ni siquiera ella había comprendido.

-No es un monstruo, es especial –sonreí de nuevo, dirigiéndome a Alice y llamándola con los brazos para agradecerle que me defendiera, ella me tomo dejando los brazos de Rosalie vacíos momentáneamente, pude ver un atisbo de tristeza bien disimulada en los ojos dorados de la joven rubia y quise decirle que la quería también, pero la conversación siguió su curso.

-Lo se, Nessie…

-Nessie? Quien es Nessie? –preguntaron a la vez Alice y Rosalie.

-La niña, Renesmeé, es como el monstruo del Lago Ness, perfecta y peligrosa -hizo una pausa antes de retomar el hilo inicial de su argumento.

-Se que sonara terrible pero….

-Pero que Perro? -las chicas lucían fastidiadas por la exagerada lentitud de Jacob para expresar lo que sucedía.

-Es…Mía -2 pares de ojos se posaron en el intentando acribillarlo con la mirada.

-Que quieres decir con eso? –la voz de Alice sonaba casi como un grito.

-Que me imprime, no se si Bella les contó la historia… es algo mitológico, creí que era mentira pero lo siento, ella es el centro de mi universo, esta destinada a estar conmigo, me pertenece –sus ojos cortaron la hipnótica mirada que sostenía en los míos – no me miren así, yo no lo busque…. Solo sucedió. –hubo un largo silencio por parte de todos mientras supuse procesaban la información que para mi era fácil de comprender: Jacob me amaba y se quedaría conmigo para siempre.

* * *

**NA: Pues no hay mucho que decir, solo que ya aprendi a amar a la parejita xD... igual comentarios o algo... Solo denle Go!!**


	3. 3 Dias

No tenía mucho de donde hacer comparaciones pero en definitiva habían sido los 3 días más largos en la historia de la humanidad: no estuve sola ni un instante pero yo quería estar con ella, decirle que todo estaría bien, que la amaba mas que ha nadie y que siempre seria así.

Estaba totalmente agradecida con ella, pues era plenamente conciente de su sufrimiento por mí y la última o más bien la única imagen que yo había visto con mis propios ojos, no era la más agradable, aunque aun así: cubierta de sangre, apenas respirando y llamándome por mi nombre, seguía siendo hermosa y su belleza no menguaba tras su palidez etérea.

Todos decían que estaría bien pero no me permitieron verla en absoluto, todos eran herméticos y mi padre no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de su lado, yo lo comprendía, de verdad que lo hacia pero necesitaba estar con el: oír de sus labios que dentro de poco podría verla y seriamos completamente felices porque la familia estaría unida de nuevo.

Jacob intentaba hacerme sonreír la mayor parte del tiempo y borraba mis angustias momentáneamente, pero estas reaparecían después de un rato cuando todos se hallaban sumidos en un secreto silencio de unión.

-Todo estará bien Renesmeé, tu madre es fuerte y muy obstinada nada la separara de tu lado, ya lo veras pequeña confía en mi, tengo suficientes años conociéndola como para saberlo a ciencia cierta –me dijo por enésima vez Rosalie en el primer dia para acallar mi llanto mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello y me mecía intentando que lograra dormir un poco.

La segunda noche fue de pesadillas: Ella bañada en sangre, sufriendo lo indecible, ahogando sus últimos minutos en un pequeño monstruo como Jacob solía llamarme cuando estábamos juntos, su palidez no era la misma que tenían los demás, la suya asustaba realmente y el silencio de su corazón aunado al correr de su sangre deteniéndose de golpe lograba arrancarme los mas desgarradores gritos desde el fondo de mi garganta. Sintiendo en lo más profundo de mi corazón y mi alma que ella no regresaría, que jamás volvería a ver la luz de sus ojos posándose en los míos y que nunca sentiría todo el amor que ella me profesaba.

-Nessie, estoy aquí… que te sucede? –Jacob se acerco rápidamente para tomarme en sus fuertes y calidos brazos, acunando mi cuerpo para controlar los espasmos que el llanto dejaba a su paso. Recorrió mi rostro amorosamente limpiando las lagrimas y tomo una de mis manos para incitarme a mostrarle lo que me pasaba.

Tome aire para llenar mis pulmones y armarme de valor antes de mostrarle mi pesadilla, el se limito a negar con la cabeza apaciblemente mientras revolvía mi cabello con su mano para restarle importancia.

-Se que es la única imagen que tienes de ella pero te puedo asegurar que Bella es la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido y será la mejor chupasangre del mundo. Además no puede ser lo suficientemente tonta de dejarse morir a sabiendas de que dejara a un monstruo tan aterrador como tu suelto por Forks –sonreí débilmente, el me quería e intentaba levantarme el animo a su manera. Me recostó de nuevo en mi cama y esa vez logre conciliar un sueño reparador, ya faltaba poco.

La mañana siguiente Alice se la paso danzando a mi alrededor intentando ponerme la ropa mas linda y perfecta que pudiera encontrar dentro de mi extenso guardarropa, yo no me queje ni una sola vez, quería lucir presentable para mi madre. El silencio en el aire me decía que pronto despertaría y esa por mucho era la mejor noticia del mundo, aun mejor que saber que Jacob me cuidaría eternamente y más aun que el hecho de saber que mi familia entera me trataba como un tesoro de valor incalculable.

Unas horas mas tarde la escuche despertar, todos decían que había dormido pero yo sabía la realidad, ella no dormía, ella se transformaba en alguien más fuerte y poderosa, en alguien casi indestructible. Se convertía en una Cullen.

Quise verla casi al segundo que escuche su maravillosa voz, quería que me rodeara con sus brazos y estar juntas como siempre debimos haberlo estado.

-Nessie contrólate de una vez o voy a tener que meterte en una jaula hasta que seas un monstruo educado –como de costumbre los comentarios de Jacob haciendo alusión a mi monstruosidad escondida detrás de mi angelical rostro me hacían reír disipando mis nervios.

Fue una tarde tranquila, aunque demasiado lenta para mi gusto… todos estaban a la defensiva pero no lograba entender exactamente porque, ya que para mi todo era felicidad en su mas puro estado. Por fin logre sentir su aroma en el aire, tan fresco y primaveral pero cuando estaba apunto de llamarla Jacob se puso frente a mi, medio un beso en la frente, me deposito en los brazos de Rosalie y salio sin decir una sola palabra dejándome totalmente confundida.

* * *

**NA: Bueno aqui les dejo este capi, siento la tardanza pero estoy a Full con mis otros Fics ... gracias a las que me han leido, me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios... ya saben cualquier cosa solo denle Go!!**


	4. Reencuentro

Algo pasaba afuera, pero nadie me dejaba acercarme para observar… confiaba plenamente en Jacob y la voz de mi madre resonando suavemente a lo lejos me mantenía casi relajada. Aun así me estaba perdiendo de algo importante. Sacudí el cabello de Rosalíe para llamar su atención y ella enseguida me regalo una sonrisa que denotaba un intento desesperado para tranquilizarme sin que le costara mucho esfuerzo.

-Tranquila, en un momento todo se va a solucionar y podrás ver a tu madre –sonrió de nuevo reflejando confianza y amor, acaricio mi rostro dulcemente y comenzó a contarme una historia a la cual no le puse la mayor atención, siempre hacia eso… utilizar historias para controlar mis ansias desbocadas, seguramente no se molestaría demasiado si no atendía a su voz. Mis prioridades se encontraban en otro lugar, específicamente del otro lado de la puerta. Todo el halo de misterio escondido parecía como un programa de televisión de los que Emmett acostumbraba ver cuando Rosalíe no estaba cerca.

De pronto observe a Jacob entrar a la casa, su cara era de; confusión, miedo, alteración y preocupación mezcladas, todos sonreían pero no puede ser consciente de la razón exacta ya que mi licántropo favorito tuvo la osadía de posarse justo frente a mi cubriéndome casi por completo de la vista de cualquiera y por ende evitando que yo viera mas allá de su amplia espalda. Me removí inquieta hasta que logre tenerla a la vista.

Era aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su piel lucia tan perfecta y suave que no podía esperar el momento para estar a su lado y que sus brazos me acunaran. Estire mi mano hacia ella, quería tocarla darme cuenta de que no era eso que ellos llaman "sueño" pero estaba demasiado lejos; inmediatamente toque a Rosalíe para transmitirle mi duda, ella no me mentiría sabiendo como me sentía al respecto.

-"Si, es ella" –dijo Rosalíe como toda respuesta a mi interrogante, volví mis ojos a la mujer que todos miraban con tanta insistencia, era real, era mi madre. Sonreí sinceramente, la alegría prácticamente salía por los poros de mi piel. Ella estaba ahí…

Quise llamarla, dejarle ver que necesitaba la seguridad de sus brazos para ser completamente feliz y de alguna manera extraña ella pareció entender porque avanzo un paso provocando que todos se movieran a la vez, eso era aun mas confuso… ¿Intentaban protegerla de mi? Enseguida Rosalíe retrocedió un paso dándome por fin un poco de compresión. No la protegían de mí, estaban intentando protegerme de ella.

El pequeño monstruo; como todos llamaban a Alice a sus espaldas, dijo algo que no logre entender ya que mis ojos pasaban de mi madre a Rosalíe buscando una explicación que nadie me daba.

-"Estoy Bien, lo prometo" "Quédense cerca, por si acaso" –su voz sonaba como una sinfonía escrita por los ángeles, como una de las canciones que mi padre tocaba para mi, era música en su mas puro estado. Forcejee inmediatamente, todo tardaba mas de lo que debía y yo necesitaba tenerla cerca.

De nuevo todos movieron su atención a cualquier otra persona menos a mí. ¿porque no la dejaban acercarse de una vez? ¿Es que temían que algo malo sucediera? ¿Porque no se daban cuenta de lo que veía yo? Una mujer desesperada y temerosa de ver tantas personas alrededor que no le permiten tener a su hija en brazos por extrañas e incomprensibles razones.

Moví mis brazos para que ella me notara, tal vez si era tan rápida como mi padre, podría abrazarla antes de que nadie se diera cuenta. Al notar mi gesto impaciente me imito, me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

Avanzo de nuevo, aun muy lento para mi gusto pero era un progreso… menos espacio nos separaba. La desesperación y mi creciente irritación acabo con la poca paciencia que me quedaba, así que sin planificarlo siquiera, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos y un llanto desgarrador inundo mi garganta. Era mi madre y no podía tenerla. ¿Que clase de seres inhumanos hacían eso? Alejar a una pequeña de su madre de una manera tan desagradable. Una agonía perfecta, puedes verlo, sabes que es tuyo… pero jamás podrás tenerlo. ¿Es que acaso era un castigo? ¿Tan monstruosa era yo que no me permitían tenerla a mi lado?

La gente a mí alrededor se movilizo de nuevo… todos menos ella. Jacob estaba preocupado por mi llanto, su voz intranquila y llena de pánico me lo confirmaba, me abalance un poco para dejarle saber que estaba bien… pero que estaría mejor una vez que me dejaran abrazar a mi madre.

-"Ella solo quiere a Bella". –Anuncio Rosalíe sirviéndome como portavoz ya que nadie parecía entenderme. Suspire impacientemente en señal de que estaba tranquilizándome. Mi madre se acerco aun mas mientras Jacob adoptaba una actitud sobre protectora. Por fin unos instantes mas tarde… mismos que para mí lucían como una eternidad, sus brazos me rodearon levemente, al menos tanto como el cuerpo de Jacob lo permitía.

Eso era lo que tanto había esperado, sentirla así de cerca, casi tocar el amor que ella tenia por mí. La única persona que desde el primer instante me amo, era tan perfecta, tan inusual, tan… humana y ala vez tan sobrenatural. Perfecta.

Bien, la primera fase estaba completa, ahora tenía que mostrarle algo…. Crear un vínculo mas fuerte, confesarle cuanto la había extrañado y cuanto la amaba. Busque su rostro inmediatamente y la deje observar mis recuerdos. Necesitaba que supiera que yo la conocía… que ella lo era todo para mí desde el primer momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos.

El mundo entero se redujo a mi estancia en sus brazos y la luz que parecía irradiar de su piel.

-"Te recuerdo también" –Acerco sus labios a mi frente y deposito un pequeño beso, sonreí aun con mas intensidad. Sin duda ese era el momento más feliz de mi corta existencia, todas las personas que amaba y conocía estaban compartiendo conmigo la maravillosa experiencia de estar frente a mi madre.

Jacob intento alejarme de nuevo de ella, pero era demasiado rápido… aun no tenia ni 2 minutos de ser completamente feliz. Un pequeño tirón me inclino más hacia el lado de la vampira, mientras que Jacob solo deslizo su cuerpo unos centímetros sin apartarse.

De repente un grito me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

-"No!" –su voz sonaba encolerizada y confundida. Jacob retrocedió conmigo envolviéndome protectoramente en sus brazos mientras el caos se producía a nuestro lado.

Mi madre ordeno autoritariamente a Rosalíe que me tomara en brazos y segundos después mi padre se unió a nosotras. Eso no lucia como algo bueno, en definitiva… el caos apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**NA:Bueno... emmm se que soy malvada xDDD, pero se me habia olvidado por completo subir el capi ¬¬... lo tenia hace varios dias terminado y por diferentes motivos me olvidaba de que tenia que actualizar la historia!!.**

**Se que varias estaban esperando poder leer este capi en especial... porque en realidad es lo mas bonito de la historia y trate de que me quedara algo mas o menos bueno, en general no se si resulto, si no... ya saben, Voulturis molestos, licantropos asesinos o valdes de agua que quieran enviarme? solo denle Go!!**


	5. Bella vs Jacob

Ser un espectador del show puede resultar realmente molesto, sobretodo porque no lograba comprender cual era la razón de la repentina molestia de mi madre. ¿Es que acaso había hecho algo mal? O porque la mirada de fiereza dirigida a Jacob, todo era realmente confuso y nadie hacia nada para aclarar mis dudas.

-"Tu estúpido perrucho! Como pudiste!? Mi bebé!" –mire a Rosalíe en busca de una respuesta certera y directa pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la escena que teníamos frente a nosotros mientras que lentamente una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro, era casi como si disfrutara de lo que sucedía.

Las voces se fueron apagando un poco, Rosalíe se debatía entre seguirlos al jardín o quedarnos dentro, pronto la decisión fue tomada. Salimos para encontrarnos con algo un tanto bizarro, Emmett sonreía como si alguien le hubiese regalado un dulce y no pude saber la razón ya que mi madre volvió a retomar la palabra.

-"¿Cómo te atreviste fijarte en mi bebe? ¿Acaso has perdido las razón?" – ¿fijarse en mi? ¿A que se refería? Toque mi pelo nerviosamente, temía que Jacob pudiera salir dañado, pero también temía por ella, apenas unos minutos atrás la había recuperado y ahora… acalle mis pensamientos y centre mi atención en ellos, necesitaba entender que sucedía.

El miedo aumento considerablemente al ver a 2 lobos flanquear a Jacob gruñendo molestos hacia la vampira, en serio pasaba algo raro y al parecer peligroso. Intentaba enterarme de la conversación, pero los lobos robaban mi atención…. ¿y si la dañaban? Ella era tan frágil antes, cuando casi la perdí… ¿y si seguía siéndolo?

La risa de Emmett me tranquilizó momentáneamente, si el podía reír en una situación así, significaba que tal vez yo estaba exagerando las cosas, sacándolas de contexto, quizá ellos solo estaban teniendo una discusión normal entre amigos.

Los chicos hablaban entre ellos, todos con la misma expresión de sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros, nadie esperaba que ella actuara de esa manera, solo había gritos pero todos suponían que ella debía atacarlo, al menos parecía que esperaban esa reacción.

Una frase de mi madre que contenía toda la ira del mundo focalizada me saco de el semi-trance confuso en el que me encontraba.

-"Huye, mientras puedas" –sonaba a una amenaza real, una a la cual deberían tenerle miedo.

-"Vamos Bells, le agrado a Nessie, también" –ella se quedo quieta instantáneamente analizando lo que Jacob había dicho, mi apodo no era normal, es mas lo consideraba un poco extraño, pero venia de Jacob y eso significaba que el lo había elegido con cariño pensando en mi.

-¿Como la llamaste? –su voz sonaba confundida, recordé de pronto que ella no sabia nada acerca de cómo me llamaban, por un momento había olvidado que no estuvo conmigo por 3 días. Jacob respondió en un susurro que no pude comprender.

-¿Apodaste a mi hija como el Monstruo del Lago Ness? –pregunto ella antes de salir disparada contra su garganta. Contuve la respiración momentáneamente, el podía estar lastimado, el debía estar lastimado. Por la forma en que ella le hablaba era casi como si lo odiara.

**NA:** Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capi... este es mas pequeño, pero tengo mil fics que hacer, q actualizar y algunos congelados en ideas xDDD!! Espero q les guste, cualquier comentario... solo denle Go!


End file.
